Spell ideas (Lorica)
=Ideas list= Incorporated in order *Create Light (pulsphere) *Delete Earth (mole-snake) *Create Oxygen *Keeping collections of faera in glass vials *Create Heat *Create Water *Mathemagic *Faera not being able to live for long *Spell initiator (uncontrollable effect) *The first spell (light + spell initiator) *Cut faera into pieces, grind it *Throwing potions w/ water, effect on breaking *Igniting fires *Create Ethanol (weakening, sedative) *Easy-to-activate blinding potions (puncture paper) *Potion easy to turn on/off (porous paper press in/out) *Long-term warmth potions *Create electro-positivity *Artifacts' magic *Create Soot *Smoke potion *Spell catalyst (temp. amplifier) *Superheat potions *Create Air explosion *Dazzling potion *Blinding potion *Create Sound *Dungeons *Directional vial spells *Knockback (cast from hand) *Spray attacks (cast from hand) *Delete Heat *Anchoring *Basic equipment enchanting *Launching projectiles *Superheat bolt potion *Using / finding journals w/ magic info *Tele Anchoring, spherical *Deflecting sphere (vs. aerial attacks) *Equipment easy to turn on/off *Heat shield *Create White phosphorus *Fire bomb potion and projectile *Spherical projectiles (splash ) w/ tele anchoring *Booby trapping (physical) *Putting moieta on two sides of an arrow *Electro-positivity to magnetize iron *Superheat enchanting a sword + on/off switch *Using air to launch oneself upward *Freeze water *Perm off potion (Spell Inhibitor) *Anti-spell potions *Attracting more of certain faera *Cauterizing wounds *Use air to move / deflect waves *Freezing people in a block of ice *Stopping waves by freezing them *Process for extraction from artifacts *Direct conditional magic: if A then B *Walking on water *The power of true magic battles *’Weak Anchoring’ on bow that can come off onto arrow *Primitive levitation using create air w/ each limb *Wood-puncturing bolt spell *Chilling attacks / hypothermia *System for easily carrying spells *Blow dryer for hair *Create heat to dry wet clothes *Flare beacon *Wood-puncturing bolt spell *Chilling attacks / hypothermia *System for easily carrying spells Unused ideas *Lightning bolt (stormy weather) *Isolating wanted moieta from rest of faera *Misc-lysing moieta (purifies just effect moieta) *Moieta temperatures to speed up spells *De-anchoring, washing out *Realizing what food to feed each faera *Using living faera to enchant an object *Faera sex attraction / pheromones *Faera repellent (air shield, convex) + switch *Constant create air for underwater breathing *Repel-projectile create air necklace *Specific tele-anchoring ranges *Magic circle to trap people in midair (w/ air) *Air-powered carts *Condense water from vapor *Crack rocks *Mass delete heat into sky to cause rain *Coolness to keep people exercising *Red-hot weaponry w/ cool handle *Putting out fires w/ water *Making snow, ice *Cycling in the clouds to make hail *Flood attack *Melting blocks of ice *Steam bomb, blister bomb *Enchant shields w/ create air, delete heat, etc *Fire boots to leave trails of fire *Rising columns of water *Parachutes allow for really high air ‘jumps’ *Combine metal shards w/ create air to bomb *Separate RBG light colors *Color coding of spells and potions *Two initiators required to cast *Adding via And/Or to conditional receptor *Non-unique variable, binary *Additive methods to allow basic math *Subtractive methods *The Integer type *Moieta counting distance *Transform values into analog version *Sharp-edges effects w/ tele-anchoring *Multiplicity of variables *Time counters *Event triggering *Keep components on shelf *Spell coordinate matrix (3D) *Casting at particular points *Random() *Repeatable starscripts *Variable arrays *Periodic casting *Artificial rain *Shower room *Create Soap *Create Iron *Spiraling projectiles (bullets) – stable *Bullet-firing, rapid-use gun *Machine gun *Create iron to simple bullet *Monochromatic lights *Polarizing screen *Mirror *Light all going some way / Laser *Laser gun *Calculate acceleration *Multiplication *Division *Determining balance *Levitation balancing things *Levitate: changing float levels *Stickiness (physical) *Scaling cliffs, walking on roofs *Steam spa *Jacuzzi *The Character type *The String type *Spell Replication *Frost nova from self *Modifying strings *Decimal system *Connected spell cores *Starscripts *Looping *Non-repeatable starscripts *Create opacity *Quick shuttering (opacity) *Camera and photo *Delete water *Evaporate *Filtration *Clock *General position tracking *Tracking on map like GPS *Bend light *Partially activating moieta *Create CO2 *Asphyxiate *Putting out fires *Spreading through air *Affecting air in lungs *Delete oxygen *Create dopamine *Drugs/ Joy potions *Detect flesh *Move air *Move water *Detect water *Walking on water w/ thin sheet of air *Starscripts activate over period of time *Detect Sound Wave *Amplify Sound Wave *Dampen Sound Wave *Detect Light Strength *Create Glucose *Delete Light *Amplify Light *Detect Light Wavelengths *Dampen Light *Detect Heat / Detect Cold *Spherical Protective Sphere *Partial effects *Changing light into RGB Values *Using RGB to get the colors you want *The Vector type *Delete Iron *Weaponry that can cut through armor *Calculator *Sine, Cosine, Tangent *Trig. Calculator *Polar Coordinate grid *Numbers display using light *Force field vs. flesh *Obtaining lots of mana (star version of ATP) *Adding mana to partially depleted spell *Fan that creates a lot of rain *Rectangular effects (axes, origin, plane) *Cubic effects (rectangle, depth) *Indefinite suspension in midair *Returns to location if nudged *Using air/water to wash clothes *Detect Pressure *Placing a muter over one’s mouth *Hearing aid *Hearing aid, but sounds are all in narrow, safe band *Create Radio Waves *Detect Radio Waves *Radio (among team members) *Radar *Blood-loss stopper *Create Acid *Create Base *Detect pH *Detect Voltage *Defibrillate Heart *Ball Lightning *Extracting mana from living faera, keeping them *Freezing aegis *Magic Handcuffs (create iron) *Magic Key (using tumblers) *Long-distance unlock *Detect air *Detect metal *Detect wood *Create chlorine gas *Cloud-spreading-out air anchored spells *Bind Cl2 as chlorine into water *Magic String (Sympathamancy) *Copper coins sending info over long distances *Locate certain thing based on its signal *Set all nearby woods on fire *Maintain cool/warm temp. around self *Detect Heat / detect Cold *Magic images *Projected magic images *Fake imaging (crude) to hide distant things *Surround starscripts w/ membranes (cells) *Uniqueifying starscript cells *Change dice toss results to always get same *Create Silicate (sand for glass) *Creating glass using superheat *Combined Create Glass *Convex glass, prism *Spectacles (glasses), made to suit *Contact lens placed directly over eye *Enhance arm movement power *Create + delete air to get just force, no air *Create Salt *Wristwatch *Perpetual hair-blowing wind *Enhance leg jump power (allows high jump) *Create Salicylic Acid *Taser *Long-distance pain bolt *Artificial window on a wall *Create Opium *Magic equivalent of black ink *Quill enchanted to write black ink w/ no end *Detect Starch (Paper) *Pigments/dyes *Dye hair pink *Enchant to resist strong movements thru air *Skin, lip cosmetic *Detect changes in height *Detect tilt angle (like in ear) *Analyze artifact magic *Create arrows (iron) and bolts *Delete black ink (erase pen) *Remove detonation mechanisms *Land mines *Fire burning above water w/ aid of create air Category:Concepts